predictably random
by DrowElfz
Summary: zoro and sanji, friends since middle school, finally get to satisfy their thirst for adventure. But after hijacking an RV, they have to expect the unexpected. contains swearing, blood, and implied abuse. No pairings.


Hello peoplez! heres my first story in.. a long time.. XD. ill be writing more chapters, if your interested ill continue this story. XD

-Warnings and other such stuff-

based in real world.

no pairings.

I DO NOT own, or claim to own one piece. it belongs too Oda-sensei (our hero).

I will rewrite this, eventualy. but i am a huge procrastinator, and too lazy for my own good.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"DAMNIT MARIMO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL A VIHICLE?" A blond haired man screamed, knuckles pale as he held the dash for dear life, back pressed against the seat from the tremendous speed.

" I told you, i didn't steal it!" a green haired man shouted back, right foot slammed on the gas pedal, holding the unlucky steering wheel in a death grip. trees, fences, and brown waistland flew past them in a blur, unnoticed by the two escapees, hearts pounding in their chests. The green haired man could barely control the Rv as they flew down the highway, fast as they could.

" you didnt steal it? than what do you call this?" the blond cried in exasperation, barely seeing the blur of everything they were passing. Close behind, was the ever distressing wail of sirens, signaling the endless pursuit of two cop cars, just keeping up with the speeding van. And there they were, barely escaping a thousand dollar fine, and life in jail... with an RV.

" I dont know? borrowing?" the frustrated man yelled back, gritting his teeth and just dodging a small red car.

"Borrowing? anyway, why did you steal an RV? why not a nice rolls royce... or a bugatti veyron?"

"since when did you care? and I didnt steal it!" The green haired man growled. Flying down the highway, they didnt notice an obvious mistake in their coarse.

"SHIT! WATCH OUT FOR TH-!" the terrified blond never got to finish, as two seconds later, the vehicle was flying through the air, losing the road that just suddenly turned, ending in a thirty foot cliff. Time seemed to freeze as the RV fell, dragging down the two unfortinate passangers, who couldn't even scream as the ground got closer and closer.

Finaly, in what seemed forever, the RV landed, crashing onto the ground on all four wheels, jerking the two breathless passengers from their seats. What had started out as a peaceful trip to a foreign place, soon became... a problem. The two had been close friends since middle school, and shared a similar thirst for adventure. so, by getting jobs and saving all their money, as a mechanic and a chef, they made a plan to explore a foreign country. There was only one dilema, and that was the fact that neither of them had any mode of transportation, therefore, creating this scenario.

"Hmm?" the blond groaned, opening his eyes slowly, blinking. Closing his eyes to the sunlight that assulted his eyes, he pushed himself up from his position. suddenly, he remembered what had happened, jumping out of his seat.

"SHIT!" he cried, looking around desperatly, only to see the scenery passing at a normal pase, his too serious friend driving calmly.

" good morning dartboard princess, did ya' get enough beauty sleep?" zoro smirked, keeping his eyes glued to the road. Sanji shook his head in bewilderment.

" what was that, shitty marimo?" the blond haired man growled, throwing a death glare in the direction of his friend, resisting the urge to pummel him.

" or was it prince of dumbass kingdom?" the green haired man said, grinning.

" What happened?" the cook decided to ignore his friend for once, suddenly getting serious. looking around, no sign of cops, a cliff, or even the wailing of sirens. Then he noted the sun, rising high over the horizon. It had been evening when they were being chased, just how long had he been out?

" we escaped. The cops gave up or something, so I 'kept driving." the marimo yawned, scratching his head with a free hand.

" Great, first day on our trip, and we steal a vehicle, get chased by cops, and fall down a hundred foot high cliff! thats shitty fantastic." he rolled his eyes, lighting a cigerette, taking a long, calming breath of niccotine.

" anyway, im going to check the map. there should be a sign around here or something, ill find out were we are, and were we can go to get to the closest town." the blond sighed, getting up from his seat, taking his first good look around the stolen RV.

" this is pretty nice" sanji blinked, looking around. The room was spacious, with a fold up table-bed, and a seperate bedroom, wich fit a bunkbed, a dresser, and a small broken television. Beside the table-bed, there was a roomy fridge, cupboards, and a stove, a perfect mini kitchen, only lacking in materials and equipment. Last was the bathroom, a small room with a door sitting on the wall.

Opening a drawer, the blond man grinned, pulling out the map. Opening it, he sat back in the passenger seat, reading a passing sign, he froze.

"logue town? How the shitty hell did we get here?" he muttured in amazement " Shitty marimo, you got us lost again, didnt you?"

"I did not!" the green haired man growled " were not lost if we know where we are, and plus, if you hadnt had your beauty sleep, we wouldnt be lost!" the blond rolled his eyes, looking out the window, blinking in confusion. out the window, the brown scenery had become green as it gave way to a thick forest, and beside the forest, someont was running. it was too far away to tell, but it looked like a boy, dodging through trees at a speed sanji had never seen anyone run before.

The far away boy had raven black hair, and he was wearing a simple red vest and blue jean shorts, a straw hat strapped to his neck. it was too far to tell, or maybe a trick of the imagination, sanji rubbed his eyes. was the boy covered in blood.

From the looks of it, the boy was gritting his teeth, casting glances behind himself, yet still running at an amazing pace. He was keeping up to the van easily, wether he noticed or not was another story.

Sanji stared in amazement and confusion, before turning to knock on the window and get the kids attention. to his shock, the boy noticed, turning his head to see the van, watching with huge, intense eyes, wide with alarm and desperation. Seconds later, he looked away again, just in time to find himself tripping over something, flying through the air and falling out of sight.

"whats wrong?" zoro rose his eyebrows, eyes on the road. sanji turned back to the front, lighting a cigerette.

"nothing, just thought i saw something." Whatever the boy's reason was for running, or why he ran so fast, was none of their buisness. why get tangled up in other peoples messes? He couln't help but narrow his eyes, however, when a car behind them stopped at the spot the boy fell, a man in a buisness getting out, walking into the forest with a perversed grin on his face.

"you sure?" his friend questioned.

"yes, im sure." sanji sighed, moving his eyes to the front, taking a deep breath of niccoteen, forgetting about the boy soon after.

evening came uneventful, sanji had gone to the kitchen, using what they had to make supper, watching the sun slip down the horizon. They both grinned, seeing the city glowing in the distance, only an hour away.

" heh, almost there." zoro smirked, grinning as they watched the city get closer, closing the distence to the first leg of their journey.

" I hope we meet alot of beautiful ladies!" sanji grinned, hands clasped together " maybe one of them will want to come with us~!"

" yeah right. first place im going is the nearest bar " zoro grinned, licking his lips at the thought of indulging in the wonderful alcohol.

"We still need to restock on supplies, and a lot of food, considering we just ate the last of what food we own." the cook sighed, creating a mental list of essential stuff they would need for the rest of their trip, considering they had no destination watsoever.

Suddely, they were both yanked out of their contemplations by the all-too familiar wailing of sirens, and, looking back, they saw the police car from earliar.

"SHIT!" the cook cursed, eyes wide. " Its the same ones from before! I recognize the one with the afro!" Cringing as he looked through his side mirror, zoro saw it was true, for through the window, the said afro donning man leaned foreward in his seat, grinning as he pulled out a gun.

" what the hell did we get ourselves into?" zoro growled, slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First chapter.. kinda slow XD but it will get better. In ways of writting, im sure i didnt make this chapter interesting enough, but, meh-well, i dont write enough -_-. ah well, anyway, seeya!


End file.
